Cold
by DarknessFallsIComeAlive
Summary: LightClan challenge!


**Back again with a lovely LightClan challenge!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cold:<strong>

Newtpaw woke up to a chill, with powdery white flakes on his nose. He sneezed, and the flakes fell off, landing on the cold ground. Newtpaw padded out of his nest, seeing that the camp was covered in a layer of this white stuff. Snow. That's what his mentor had called it. Newtpaw jumped happily into the snow, making pawprints. He hadn't seen snow before. He never knew it was this much fun to play in. Without thinking about talking to his mentor first, the PetalClan apprentice padded out of the camp and saw even more snow. Newtpaw was amazed by how much of it there was.

_Where does this even come from? _Newtpaw asked himself.

Instead of waiting trying to find an answer, he jumped into the snow. The layer of snow went all the way up to his chest. He tried jumping on top of it, only to sink down into the snow again. He grumbled, turning and padding out of the snow. He cleared some of it away, making a path for himself, down to the lake. When he got there, he saw no water in the lake. He touched it with his paw, seeing that the lake was cold and solid. It wasn't always this way, was it? Newtpaw padded onto the surface, and began slipping around on the frozen lake. He was actually enjoying himself. He scratched the surface with his claws, making different marks. He wondered how deep this ice went.

He slipped closer to the shore, jumping back onto the grass. His paws were cold, and he needed to rest. He looked for some moss and feathers, and managed to find something to make a nest out of. After making his nest, he curled up in it. It was surprisingly warm and soft, even if the moss was covered in frost. He curled up into a tight ball, before falling asleep.

Newtpaw woke to see sun shining in his face. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. He rose to his paws, seeing that it was sunhigh. Newtpaw knew he should go back to camp, but he couldn't. He was having too much fun in this snow. He looked out across the lake, seeing it glittering. The lake looked even prettier. Newtpaw thought he should report this to Flowerstar. Another Clan might try to cross the lake and raid them. Better yet, they could raid someone. Flowerstar would be so proud of him. Maybe she would shorten his apprenticeship. But first, he had to make sure this frozen lake was safe for his Clanmates. Newtpaw padded onto the lake, taking a few pawsteps out. He padded out further, gaining some confidence. Soon, he was a few badger lengths away from his makeshift nest.

_This seems safe. _Newtpaw thought.

Newtpaw began to pad back, his head held high. His mother, Lilybreeze, might start to notice him. She was always so worried about his sister, Rainpaw. His father, Dusttail, the PetalClan deputy, would be proud of him, too. The entire Clan would be proud. That was something Newtpaw wanted. To be loved and noticed by his parents and Clan. Newtpaw was a few tail lengths from the shore. Newtpaw didn't notice that the ice was melting away. Suddenly, the ice gave way, and the apprentice was plunged into the ice cold water below. In a few heartbeats, the water seemed to soak his fur and chill him to the bone. He barely had time to react, as his nose went under the water. His paws flailed, trying to grab some of the ice. He manged to pull his head out of the water, so he could cry out for help.

"Help!" The apprentice screeched at the top of his lungs.

Newtpaw stayed there, bobbing up and down in the water. He could barely move his legs, and his claws were dug into the ice. He was sure he was a goner, until he heard the rustling of plants and undergrowth nearby. He spotted a PetalClan patrol, and saw that one of the cats was his mother, Lilybreeze. He saw his sister standing close to her mentor.

"Help!" Newtpaw shouted, lower and weaker this time.

Lilybreeze and Rainpaw rushed to the edge of the lake, as did the rest of the patrol. Lilybreeze took one catious step onto the ice, telling her daughter to stay back. Rainpaw dipped her head, and did as she was told. Lilybreeze approached Newtpaw, worry glowing in her eyes. Newtpaw hoped sje wouldn't get too angry at him. The gray she-cat bent down, picking him up by his scruff. With Newtpaw helping, Lilybreeze was able to pull him from the freezing water. She wrapped her tail around him, guiding him to the shore. She looked at him through soft green eyes.

"We were worried about you. Don't do that again, okay?" Lilybreeze said.

Newtpaw only nodded his head feebly, as most of the strength had been drained from his body. Lilybreeze and Rainpaw stood on either side of him, warming him with their fur.

"Let's go home." Lilybreeze said softly.


End file.
